Forbiden Love
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: Mikayla and Brady have been secrectly dating for a month now. When they finally tell Mason about them, he forbids them from dating. Will there be Brakayla? R&R! :)


**Hey Guys! Here's my new one-shot I came up with. I hope you guys like it! Enjoy! :) **

* * *

**Forbiden Love **

**No P.O.V**

Mikayla sat on her bed, trying to come up with an idea to convince her dad. She was trying to convince her dad that she should be allowed to date who she wants and how her dad shouldn't forbid her from doing so. Mikayla had been secretly dating King Brady behind his back. It's true. After a while of having to deal with his constant flirting and cheesy pick-up lines, she finally went out with him.

Brady had showed signs that he can be mature and responsible at time that she fell in love with him. Mikayla loved this side of him so much. But, she hated how her dad would disapprove of him. She couldn't take how her dad would forbid this. This was _forbiden love_. Mikayla had thought carefully about what she was going to say to her dad. She wanted for it to sound as if her dad can trust her. But, with what happened earlier, ther's probably no way he can trust her ever again.

* * *

Flashback:

Mikayla and Brady into the plaza to see Mason practicing with other gaurds. He had just finished beating the other gaurds and turned around.

He saw Mikayla. "Hey Baby Girl!"

"Hey daddy." Mikayla replied. "Brady and I have something to tell you and we think it's best if you sit down for it."

"Okay." Mason said as he sat down on a near by bench. "What is it?"

"Brady and I are..." Mikayla trailed off. "...Dating..."

Mason laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

Both teens shook their heads. "No."

"I'm going to kill you, Parker!" Mason said in a threating voice. He jumped out of his seat with an angered look on his face. He took out his machete that was put back in it's sheath and swung at Brady.

Brady, scared, ducked the sasquatch's swing and screamed. "Ahh!" He quickly ran from the plaza to the castle. He kept running until he was at his room. Brady panted and fell faintly on his bed. Meanwhile, down in the plaza, Mikayla had been trying to stop her dad from going wild.

End of Flashback

* * *

**Still No P.O.V  
**She still couldn't believe that her dad would do such a thing. Well, since he is an overprotective dad, it is possible. Mason had forbidden them from seeing each other. Mikayla couldn't take this anymore. She just wanted to see Brady once but couldn't.

_Why won't he just let me be? Does he want me to be sad and alone for the rest of my life? Does he even care about what I think? I just wish that I can be with Brady. _Mikayla thought to herself. Someone knocked on the the door, causing Mikayla to be pulled out of her thoughts. She hoped for it to be her dad on the other side, but was wrong. She saw someone else.

That someone was Brady.

Mikayla gasped when she saw him. Her dad told them to never see each other again and... Here he was, standing on the other side of her bedroom door.

"Brady?" says Mikayla. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Brady replied. "I can't stand being without you."

"That's sweet." Mikayla said. "But, you have to go, now. My dad might see you."

"I don't care about you're dad, Mikayla." Brady said. "I only care about you. And I could honestly careless if he won't let us date."

"Aww." Mikayla said. "But you still have to go."

"Mikayla?" Mason's voice echoed through the empty hallway. "You better not have a boy in there!"

"My dad!" Mikayla half whispered, half yelled. "You have to go!" She shoed the boy away.

Brady was about to make a successful escape when Mason stopped him. "King Brady, get back here." Mason said as he walked closer to the two. "Don't think that you can see my daughter without getting caught."

"I'm sorry, Mason." Brady apologized. "You know, Mason, you can't forbid us forever. We love each other and you shouldn't forbid us, we have to be allowed to date." **(Sorry if that doesn't make any sense. I couldn't think of anything better.) **

Mason thought about what the young king had said. "You're right, my king." Mason says. "I shouldn't be doing this to you. I should just let you date. I also should be supporting you, not disapproving you. I allow you to date."

A small smile spread across the teenagers face as they heard this.

"Thank you, Mason." Brady said.

"Yeah." Mikayla said. "Thanks, daddy."

"You're welcome." Mason said before leaving the two teens alone.

Mikayla pulled Brady into a hug. "Finally, we get to be together."

Brady hugged her back. "Me too." They pulled back a little. "Mikayla?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Mikayla smiled widely, "I love you too."

After that, Brady and Mikayla were able to date without going behind Mason's back. They were both very happy that they didn't have to hide there love for each other anymore. Mason supported the two as their relationship blossemed. Everyboby was happy that there was finally Brakayla. And there was no more….

…._**Forbiden Love**_...

* * *

**That's it for my brand new one-shot! I hope you guys liked it, even though the second half sucked. ****Please Review! Thanks! BYE! :) **

**~Brakayla Fan44 :)**


End file.
